narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique
hand seals Are you sure Cerez? No idea how you got that sequence--Elveonora (talk) 17:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Because I'm not too sure there is a sequence to be followed, I simply started from the top of the page and wrote the sequence top-down.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Brittle I am not too sure brittle should be there as it is a bit of a false claim considering it's only brittle when compared to an extremely super-charged bijuu-dama from the Juubi. In a normal situation, they're more than likely sturdy enough to handle normal things (even in the case of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji). Though before altering it the page, I'd like to know if anyone agrees before I make myself seem an ass. --Taynio (talk) 19:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :The way Kitsuchi began arguing against it in the beginning suggests that even against normal stuff, the barrier isn't that strong. If it was the entire alliance versus something not overpowered, they multiple walls would break that easily. Shikamaru said something like "we need several weak walls". Like he said, they bet on quantity over quality. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, but the way I read it, at least, was that he was speaking about what was coming in a few moments, rather than about the technique itself, considering the circumstances. And a simple earth barricade will still be protective, since that is the intent of the jutsu, so even there I cannot say being brittle is a component. It was neither stated nor implied, but simply that it will not be much use against the Juubi's incoming attack. There doesn't seem to be any reason to suggest they're brittle in a normal scenario.--Taynio (talk) 20:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::The design of the wall is very purposed. All those "imperfections" as they were on the walls is to show us how brittle/thin/lack of quality they possessed. I don't think they would make for a very strong defence under normal circumstances. Mayhaps brittle might not be the best choice of wording, but feel free to substitute it with something else.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't think they're strong in any context (though would probably still be suitable for lower level shinobi fights). But I do feel brittle isn't the proper word we should use (and thus I changed it. Opinion on the change?).--Taynio (talk) 22:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::It is a fine change.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Shizune as a user We can clearly see her using this in ep 372. Is there a reason for not adding her as anime-only?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 19:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :If it's 100% her, then do so yourself--Elveonora (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Users Considering that most, if not all, of the alliance learned this technique with Kitsuchi being the only notable one and the fact that it's listed here, can we just list Kitsuchi as a user? --Questionaredude (talk) 17:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Why? To be quite honest i think the way it is right now is fine. It's not an E-Ranked technique. Munchvtec (talk) 17:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC)